


I'd Hate to Quote KFC, But...

by ScaredOfHam



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: badbadbathhouse, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/pseuds/ScaredOfHam
Summary: Prompt: "Souji/Yosuke, fingering. Whether it leads to sex or not doesn't matter. I just want Souji's fingers in Yosuke's ass and Yosuke seriously loving it."





	I'd Hate to Quote KFC, But...

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling around bbbh and found this. Five years later, the prompt is filled... I suck.

Another kiss. Yosuke's heartbeat grew more erratic by the moment as Souji's tongue melded with his, as warm and soft and  _erotic_ as ever. Souji's fingers wove themselves into Yosuke's hair, rubbing and stroking and pulling and Yosuke was grinding into him, only now noticing they were both aroused. 

"Ah..." Yosuke pulled away as Souji rubbed his erection against Yosuke's, the friction and heat making the most  _incredible_ sensation that Yosuke still wasn't used to yet. "Did... you lock the door?"

"Of course." Souji's voice was tinted with amusement as he continued to kiss him, his tongue skillfully swishing against the spot beneath Yosuke's own tongue that always made him shiver. But when Yosuke started to mess with Souji's pants, he broke the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath before saying, "I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" Yosuke fidgeted on Souji's futon, trying to ignore how uncomfortably hard he already was and the judgemental eyes of the figures, plushies, and orgami cranes on Souji's shelf. Nanako was asleep downstairs; hopefully, she would stay asleep for a while, but he wasn't too worried as they'd been staying together quite often recently and had jerked each other off many a time by now without her waking up. Yosuke could hardly believe that, only a month ago, he was making fun of Kanji and pretending not to be jealous when Souji would ignore him to talk to girls. 

"Do you want to..." For the first time since Yosuke had met him, Souji actually looked a bit nervous. "Go... farther?"

They'd never gone beyond an occasional blow job up to now, but the look in Souji's eyes made it clear that he was hoping Yosuke would agree; he felt stupid for not guessing that Souji, brave, adventurous Souji, would be satisfied with little things like that without longing for more. "S-Sure." Yosuke did his best to keep his own nerves hidden.  He'd obviously looked into what all... two guys did... by now, and if he was being honest, it totally fucking terrified him. Didn't that shit... hurt? Getting electrocuted by a Shadow was one thing, but a  _dick_ in his  _ass,_ oh God it hurt to even  _think_ of it! But, if Souji wanted it, he was sure he could handle it and of course, if he wanted him to stop, he knew Souji would. 

The other boy's eyes lit up at his response. "Oh, thank you." He leaned over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of something- lube, Yosuke guessed.

"Hey! Did you just buy that, knowing I would say yes?"

Souji's face flushed. "Maybe. Is that okay?"

Yosuke snickered; Souji responded by moving back to plant his lips on his neck, sucking and nibbling until the only noises Yosuke could make were moans. Yosuke was so sensitive and  _responsive_ to everything Souji did; it made him so much more confident, which probably wasn't good given how confident he already was.

Now Souji pulled Yosuke's pants down, Yosuke managing to assist him when Souji took his own off. Souji took a few moments to tease him through his boxers, the noises Yosuke made as a result making his own cock twitch, before he took those down as well.

Yosuke watched nervously as Souji started to lube up his fingers, noticing how oddly...  _glossy_ they became- oh wow, what a fucking stupid thought but he wasn't too focused on that as he was too busy instinctively tensing up when Souji's hand moved past his balls- Souji's other hand went to his hair, stroking it reassuringly. "Relax, Yosuke... are you nervous?"

"K-Kind of."

"Don't be." Souji kissed him tenderly, then murmured, "Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay..." Yosuke's eyes continued to meet his own, and surely if lust was a color it would be that shade of caramel brown currently sparkling in them. 

Souji spread his entrance open with his fingers, waiting for Yosuke to relax before he tentatively slipped a fingertip in, Yosuke immediately clenching around him. Souji pulled out, frowning. "You have to stay relaxed or it's going to hurt like hell."

"Oh... Uh, okay, sorry. I'm ready now." Souji nodded, trying it again and getting the same reaction. 

"Okay... let's try this." The hand in Yosuke's hair trailed down his face, stopping on his chest. "Hold my hand." Yosuke obeyed, both of his hands cautiously grabbing on. "Whenever you feel tense, just squeeze on my hand, okay? Like... focus on moving your tension upwards."

There was a good opportunity for a dirty joke here, but Yosuke was too flustered and honestly moved by how much care Souji was treating him with to think of it. "Thanks..."

Souji nodded, trying again- this time, Yosuke simply squeezed down on his hand instead of his finger. "Good boy..." Souji cooed, Yosuke's face flushing at his words- God, he loved how overt his reactions were to every little thing Souji did. He carefully pushed in further.

Yosuke's breath hitched. It felt so... weird. It only hurt a little bit, a very tiny smidge, nothing like what he'd been expecting. Souji went in further, and something about feeling him push in without as much resistance as he'd imagined honestly made him excited to see how far Souji could go... Fuck, that was weird. He could feel him going higher and higher inside of him then finally stop when he was knuckle-deep in his ass. Holy  _fuck,_ _why_ did that thought excite him rather than terrify him...?

Now Souji was wriggling his finger around, which felt awkward and kind of hurt a little, until he started... stroking his walls and Yosuke actually _whimpered._

Souji smirked. "You like that...?" His voice was teasing, but his eyes were so soft Yosuke wasn't even embarrassed, just nodded, his eyes still lost in Souji's own.

Another finger prodded at his entrance, and  _now_ the stretching was starting to hurt, with Yosuke squeezing much harder on his hand and hissing. "Do you need me to stop?''

"No." Yosuke bit his lip, nodding for Souji to continue. He went slower this time, and soon enough it wasn't hurting anymore. His middle finger was longer and therefore went deeper, and Yosuke really should have been embarrassed at the way his hips moved down of their own accord to try to get him farther in. Souji snickered, the sound as sexy as it was aggravating and then he was kissing his forehead and all irritation was gone and then he was slowly curling his fingers up and _everything_ was gone.

Yosuke's sputtered something that sounded closer to Spanish than Japanese when Souji's fingers hit his prostate; Souji's grin grew wider as he started to rub that little cluster of nerves, finding something immensely pleasurable in the way Yosuke closed his eyes and moved his hips into his touch, face all pink and adorable as sweat slowly started to drip down his forehead... And speaking of things dripping, he could see Yosuke's cock already starting to leak and oh fuck his blood was boiling at the sight. 

He moved his fingers away from that spot to focus on stretching him more, and Yosuke's eyes immediately flickered open. "Wh-What?" His voice was similar to the way it sounded when he had just woke up.

"What is it, Yosuke?" He couldn't prevent a bit of amusement from seeping into his words. It wasn't like he got off on seeing his boyfriend so desperate (okay maybe just a little bit) but moreso it was how Yosuke, permanently embarrassed, awkward Yosuke, would actually let his walls down and say what he felt around Souji and Souji alone. 

"Please... keep doing that-" Almost before he'd finished speaking, Souji's fingers were working at that place inside of him again, at first merely rubbing but then abruptly starting to thrust into him there- Yosuke cried out sharply, his back arching and his head nestling in Souji's shoulder. "Sh- _Shit_!" Souji licked his lips, going harder and listening as Yosuke's cries grew messier and needier by the moment, both of his hands squeezing down harder on Souji's as his hips bucked desperately onto his fingers. 

Souji had never made Yosuke come without touching his member before, but after a particularly good thrust of his fingers, Yosuke was making this high-pitched noise neither of them had ever heard and to both of their surprise, his cum was shooting onto both of their stomachs, some of it squirting onto Souji's boxers. Souji's desire intensified at the thin line of liquid on the cloth, his cock quivering when some of it dripped through the fabric and onto him; he gently removed his hand from Yosuke's and pulled his now-stained boxers down, and Yosuke was sure he knew where this was going, but after Souji freshened up the lube on his fingers, he moved his hand back and the same two from before were suddenly inside of him again.

Yosuke whined when Souji's hand went to his own limp cock, giving his foreskin a few soft strokes before he focused on massaging his head, the fingers inside of him strumming his prostate again. His hand moved to his balls, kneading slowly, then back up his length, and Yosuke was hard again in an amount of time so damn short it probably would have scared him if his mind wasn't as foggy as the TV world. 

When he was fully hard again, Souji pressed another finger in, Yosuke remaining relaxed this time. This one hurt much more, but he didn't exactly care that much at this point, his mind still caught up in the afterglow as he panted, his head still resting on Souji's shoulder. "Yosuke..." Souji breathed, kissing the top of his hair as he repeated the process yet again. "You're such a good boy..." Yosuke whimpered, his cock throbbing in his hand. "I love you, so much, Yosuke..."

"I... I love you, t-too." His voice shook as Souji stuck a fourth finger inside, this one actually hurting so much he had to squeeze Souji's shoulders to keep from tensing up again. "Fuck..."

"It's okay... I'm here." He kept caressing Yosuke's cock, murmuring reassurances as he continued to stretch him out, no longer having any intentions of actually fucking him; no, seeing Yosuke react like this was the hottest thing Souji could ever ask for.

When he'd finally stretched him out quite a bit, he moved his hand away, placing it on Yosuke's hip before he rammed all four of his fingers against his prostate; Yosuke let out an overly sensuous moan as his own hand shot down and started to jerk himself off frantically. 

Souji gently squeezed his wrist, "Slow down. I'm not done." Yosuke nodded reluctantly, settling on giving himself an occasional brush of his fingers as Souji fingered around him, finding other places inside of him that made him cry out when Souji touched them.

He hummed to himself, his original two fingers grinding over his prostate while he scissored him with the other two, earing a pitiful mewl right against his ear. Souji couldn't take much more of this, tensing and relaxing his fingers inside of him for a few moments before he kept those two on his prostate, the others massaging his walls and Yosuke was losing it, bouncing on his hand and pressing fervent kisses all over Souji's neck, God his skin was still fluttering beneath his lips and once he established a rhythm he moved his free hand to his own aching, neglected erection and jerked himself off to the noises Yosuke made.

"Mmm... Ngh..." Yosuke's cock was leaking again, his voice going shaky. "P-Partner..." The way his voice cracked on that word, laced with so much wanton want and indescribable pleasure, oh God Souji couldn't take it, rubbing his dick like his life depended on it.

He was going so fast Yosuke could hear the noises it was making, and his fingers were going faster and he whispered, "Partner, oh Partner, P-Partner..." He shouldn't be allowed to say it like that, it was way too much, the way he'd imagined him talking when Souji jerked himself off back before he'd thought he'd ever do this for real...

Souji came hard all over both of them with a sharp moan, and Yosuke'd expect his fingers to stop but instead they curled up inside of him so deep that Yosuke reached his climax a few moments after Souji.

Neither of them looked, just felt the warm, sticky lines of fluid land all over them. They were panting, Souji finally pulling out of him and then pulling him into a hug and both of his hands were wet and way too fucking sticky but he didn't even care, sinking into Souji's hold and breathing as heavily as if he'd ran a marthon.

"We... We should try new things more often." Yosuke finally managed to get out after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Souji chuckled, kissing his forehead and gently lowering them both down so they were finally laying on the bed, yanking his blanket over them. "We should. Good night, Partner."

Yosuke smiled, the same giddy, overjoyed grin he always got when Souji called him that. "Good night, Partner."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have been better, but I just can't be bothered to work on it anymore. I hope someone likes it.
> 
> *sighs* I haven't had sex in years and yet I write this like I know what I'm doing with my life. Oh welll. Guess all my dirty fanfics will have weird titles. 
> 
> Also, I have such a hard time when it comes to ever writing about finger... things because I always test things out before I write them to make sure I'm not being ridiculous (unless it's supposed to be oh well I don't know how to write what I'm thinking aggghhh) so I made sure I could actually move my fingers like that before I wrote this, but the thing is my hands are super fucked up and I don't know if normal people can do that...? But hey I mean Souji's good with his hands right so let's roll with it.
> 
> Now, here is a lovely little story about where the weirdness of this title comes from: so I was in 7th grade and one of my friends and his girlfriend were sitting with me, and he was telling me in extensive detail how he had fingered her the previous day, I obviously can't remember what he said or why he was even telling me and why she was cool with him talking about it, BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET this girl she hated that was my friend walked in so she was like, "Quick stop talking about it" and he's like, "Fine but I gotta say one more thing: I'd hate to quote KFC but that shit was finger-licking good!" 
> 
> ...I thought it was so funny at the time that I still remember it to this day. I'm sorry. Here's hoping he never finds me online and kicks my ass *crawls back into the pits of hell*


End file.
